


Conditionally

by Katamundi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief Mycroft, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katamundi/pseuds/Katamundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose it’d be a lie to say I love you wouldn't it?”</p><p>Jim Moriarty knew that there would always be the eventuality of emotions breaking his shell, especially the ones Sebastian Moran loved so much.<br/>But who knew that'd all come from a little pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditionally

Throughout one dismally dull March eleventh, Jim Moriarty had corrupted a former member of the special forces and settled several tedious and curiously dirty marital brawls. By the dawn of March twelfth, Sebastian Moran had removed all clients from the face of the earth and made it onto the hit-list of two gangs and a foreign government. Their week continued with the recurring theme of Moriarty drawing blood and Sebastian painting with it. Society would make up multiple exaggerated and irrelevant names for their crimes but who cared? Them? No, To them it was business.

April first had been grim. Grey cloud all day and cold rain all night never helped a job go down lightly. Besides, Sebastian had always hated tuesdays. After seventeen hours on top of a hard slate roof Moran stiffly climbed down from Moriarty’s latest choice of rooftop sniper nests and tiredly trawled the streets and onto the sodden tube network, ignoring the world as he went.  
  
Moriarty as a rule never liked staying in one place too long, changing their address every few months or so. Sebastian never cared that much, consistency wasn't something he bothered with. House number seven was a city apartment, all white walls and furniture so modern comfort was out of the question. The elevator lights were flickering that night. Could've been his mind closing down for all he cared, could mean he was about to plummet to his death. With some small taste of bittersweet resignation, He reached his floor. He blinked once with tired eyelids and slowly opened the double doors. From inside the penthouses reception hall he could hear the sounds of Jim laughing at the tv, Sebastian frowned slightly and listened for a laughter track or recognisable comedian. Instead he was met with the familiar soundtrack to American Psycho.

"Morning sweetie."  
  
Moriarty hadn't even needed to look up to know when to deliver his cold trill of a greeting, Seb could tell he hadn't. Bowing his head and muffling a groan, Sebastian walked straight past the expectant Jim and locked himself in the shower. A sound crumbled within Jim's throat and with a mild glare of resentment, he slunk away from the sofa and into the bedroom. When Sebastian emerged from what seemed like an eternity in steam and diluted blood, he found a seemingly nude Jim lying on his front beneath the sheets. He looked young from Sebastian’s point of view, all milky pale skin and tufts of coffee black hair.  


The now awake sniper walked forward with slight steps and climbed onto the bed, sinking into the soft heat that his lover was gently casting across the sheets. Jim gave a small ugh through closed lips and rolled his shoulders over until his head softly rested on the muscle beneath Sebastian’s shoulder.  
Sebastian quietly watched Jim pretend to sleep, internally smiling at just how innocent he'd made himself look. As though he could sense this thought, Jim suddenly stabbed his elbow into Seb’s Lung, calmly exhaling as the sniper bellowed curses into his ear.

When Sebastian had crushed all remnants of wanting to decapitate his boss with a rusting pen knife, they settled back into their dozing positions.

“What’d happen if I left you?” Jim said dully, looking up at the ceiling with an empty expression  
Sebastian blinked slowly and exhaled through his nose. How very typical that Jim was feeling whimsically sadist during a cuddle. Seb thought about his answer for a moment and nestled deeper into the nook between pillow and Jim's soft, dark hair.  
  
“You wouldn't leave me, you’d kill me.”  
  
Jim blinked slowly and frowned, “What would killing you do?”

“Killing me would mean you wouldn't feel any more attachment and I wouldn't be able to do myself any unpermitted damage.” Sebastian said thoughtfully, “Not that you’d do it anyway.”  
  
“How would you know” Jim said with an irritated slur, “How could you possibly predict what’d happen”  
“Because love, and just because.”

Moriarty sighed and rolled over, sleepily hooking his feet around Sebastian’s ankles.  
"You're right to say I wouldn't,” he said in his soft sing-song voice, his nose tickling at Sebastian’s warm skin. “You know I wouldn't.”  
Sebastian didn't answer; instead he gently pulled his boss closer and softly skimmed his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I know,” he murmured, “that you can’t tell what you’d do.” Jim watched him blankly and absently began to play with Sebastian’s t-shirt, “And I know that if I did go it’d probably break you and that’s what you’d be afraid of.”  
  
“Aside from the inevitable loneliness that that’d bring,” Jim added sarcastically, idly digging his toes into a bundle of nerves. “You've changed me Moran” he glowered “How very mundane.” 

Sebastian gave a small chuckle and touched his lips to Jim's shoulder, “A lion must stand for a king mustn't he?” They both stayed silent for a moment before Jim spoke, 

“I suppose it’d be a lie to say I love you wouldn't it?”

“Because you wouldn't know if you did?” Sebastian murmured, a muffled “Of course” was the reply. 

The sniper smiled wanly and brushed a strand of inky black behind Jim's ear,  
“Well I for one know that I rather love you, Jim Moriarty.” 

He could feel Jim's body stiffen at that and knew, absolutely and confidentially that Jim's heart had been touched by that human warmth he so loathed.  
  
“Moran if you ever attempt to make me dangerously sentimental over you again I will hurt you.” 

“I know.” Sebastian replied just before Jim wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him to forget.


End file.
